


Closer Than His Heart

by RecordRewind



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Feelings, Light Angst, Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shower Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: Eddie and the Symbiote have been finally reunited... only to be separated again not too much later. In the aftermath, intimacy brings forward both fears and desires for an even deeper connection.





	Closer Than His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Venom #161, taking into account the events of Venom Inc.

It had been a good night.

Venom had stopped two robberies (in both cases the thieves only had to look up at them and immediately dropped their guns and tried to run away) and crashed a drug-deal (this time there was an attempt at fighting back, using some kind of super-powered weapon. It didn't last long). The criminals were packed in webbing and left for the alerted police to find. Just like a friendly neighborhood Venom would... Venom groaned at the thought. Without any violence in excess, anyway, which was paramount.

Venom landed on the building's roof, then quickly crawled down the brick wall until they reached the window to their small apartment. Once inside, the Symbiote uncovered Eddie's face. The man took a long breath, and let himself grin.

_**we did well tonight, didn't we?** _

The Symbiote sounded proud of itself, and Eddie echoed the feeling,

_Yes. Now it's time for some well-deserved rest._

The place was still a mess after Spider-Woman's visit about a week earlier, but at least the plumbing worked. Venom disappeared completely as Eddie walked into the small bathroom, barefoot. He took off his boxers and let them fall on the floor, to join the laundry he really should have taken care of (tomorrow, he thought, after a good night's sleep), then he stepped into the shower. The faucet spluttered a few times before the hot water started to run. Eddie leaned his hands against the tile-covered wall, bowing his head under the warm spray.

Yes, they were doing well, all things considered. The scuffle with Spider-Woman had been the last unexpected threat that had been thrown at them recently and, destroyed furniture aside, it had been dealt with more or less smoothly (Eddie still didn't know how exactly the symbiote had convinced her to leave, but he trusted it had made its best call). The man snickered. Pfft, just a few days of being left in peace, and he was ready to throw a damn party. But before that they had gone through some hard shit yet again: clashing with Thompson and Spider-Man at the Alchemax laboratory, fighting that bastard of Lee Price and the symbiotes he controlled...

And then there were the exhilarating news about being suddenly healed of the sickness that was affecting him and the Symbiote ( _of his own body rejecting the Symbiote—_ just the thought of such a thing made him grimace), almost too good to be true. He sighed. As glad as he was for the recent developments, he couldn't stop feeling like they were treading on thin ice, the peace they fought so hard for ready to shatter at any moment...

_**why are you so worried, eddie? we are well. we are together, fighting crime. it's how things should be.** _

“Yes.” Eddie sighed again. _If only it paid a little better, I guess..._ He knew they needed more stability, which probably meant he was due for writing another piece about a never-happened alien invasion in some remote area of the country. As if there weren't enough _real_ alien invasions...

Eddie felt the Symbiote materialize and cling to his back, tendrils circling around his shoulder to embrace him. He smiled and let his head fall back, to bump softly against the Symbiote's. He turned off the water and stood there in the warm steam, enjoying the Symbiote's touch, the way its body unfolded over his own, sleek tentacles slowly spreading like oil, tying lazy knots around his biceps and waist.

Awakening each and every nerve under his skin.

A tentacle reached up to brush his jaw, then his lips, drawing a slow line. Eddie placed a kiss on its surface. The symbiote's touch moved lower, to wrap around his thighs, kneading his muscles.

“What are you up to?” Eddie asked, with an amused smirk.

_**you're thinking too much. want you to stop worry. want you to feel good. let me?** _

Eddie exhaled, then he licked his lips. He could feel a deep pulse in their bond, a well-known current that beckoned an immediate reaction from his body.

“Always, love,” he whispered, and bared his throat for the Symbiote to bite. The sharp fangs sent shivers down his back. Tentacles shaped into claws, to scratch him and leave reddened, sensitive lines on his skin, only to immediately alleviate the burn with soft flickers of its tongue.

Inhaling deeply, Eddie filled himself with the awareness of his other's mental presence. He knew that in short time the Symbiote would pull its presence a little back, as it always did when they had sex. It was something Eddie didn't understand. He longed to feel the full extension of their bond even then ( _then_ more than ever) but he had never pushed the matter, feeling that his other had its reasons for doing that. And after all they were still connected, he could feel the shape of the Symbiote into his mind. Just a little further away than usual.

The tentacles on his legs crept up, taking the shape of hands with too many fingers, they wrapped around his cock and started pumping, every unhurried movement bringing it closer to full hardness. Other tendrils slipped between his ass cheeks, pulsing, exerting just the smallest pressure, then pulling back, then barely back in... the man moaned, closing his eyes, letting his hips rock in time with the deliberate rhythm the Symbiote was setting.

There were times Eddie only craved for his other to wreck his body, to try and break him, to bring him to his wildest limit, and the Symbiote responded with the same savage desire. But tonight... he knew tonight was going to be slow. Tender. They both needed that.

Eddie shifted his stance so his feet were further apart on the shower's floor, bending with his forearms pressed against the wall. He murmured soft words of praise, and heard it echoing them, hissing into his ear. The man reached to their bond once more, before the symbiote would pull back...

A shiver. Unexpected, like a shard of black ice into their minds.

Something was not right.

Eddie opened his eyes again, frowning. He tried to pinpoint the source of the unsettling sensation. The Symbiote's movements hadn't stopped, but now that his attention had been raised Eddie could sense the anxiety in its mind, almost like a metallic taste on his tongue.

_Darling? What's wrong?_

The Symbiote didn't reply with words, but with yet another barely stifled rush of unease. Eddie straightened up and reached back to cradle the symbiote's face into his hand, pulling it gently forward until he could look into its eyes. The Symbiote stilled.

“Talk to me, lover, please,” he asked softly.

The silence stretched for a few tense moments, until...

_**i left you** _ the symbiote blurted out. 

The unexpected words struck Eddie like a punch. He opened his mouth, yet found himself unable to utter a word.

They had never talked about what had happened at Alchemax. The joy at being soon reunited, coupled with being immediately busy dealing with a whole army of brainwashed symbiotes, had pushed them both to try and forget it.

Now hurt, fear, and guilt (because whose else fault could be the Symbiote had wished to go back to Thompson, if not his own?) surged up in Eddie's mind, and he felt the Symbiote start to panic in response, he felt its mental pain, the  _**i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry** _ ... quickly he fought back against the outpour of emotions, pushing them back and away as best as he could.

He pulled the Symbiote into a tight embrace, and it clung to him as if for its life.

_**i didn't want to leave you, eddie, but i was being called, and i also wanted-- I couldn't -think- anymore** _

Utter confusion. The sensation of being torn apart, of an impossible choice to make, the image of Flash, of what it had been before, together with him... everything was poured into their bond and Eddie gritted his teeth—and then held it even closer.

“Hush... it's alright now, it's alright. You didn't leave me. You chose to come back. That's the only thing that matters to me.”

_You always want to come back to me_ he thought, suddenly struck by a different kind of pain, by a different fear.  _And I don't know if I can... If I am... enough..._

_**i want to stay with you!** _

The conviction in the Symbiote's thoughts, the love, was so strong Eddie had to close his eyes, and just  _ feel _ it. 

He remembered Flash's words. Flash had told him he should listen to the Symbiote... and Eddie did it, always. But somehow... in spite of everything they went through together... somehow a part of him still couldn't believe that it wanted him.

_**i want to stay with you** _ the Symbiote repeated, more softly.  **_...do you?_ **

Eddie almost laughed at what felt like a purely rhetorical question.  _ Yes, a million times over. _

Flash was right. He had to listen... and to trust his other and its judgment. Even when it seemed to think more of him than he did himself. He owed it to his other.

_**back then i felt you were looking for me** _ the Symbiote went on.  **_you didn't abandon me even for a moment_ **

“I could never abandon you. I will always be looking for you. And I know you were looking for me too, all the time...”

Two tentacles caressed Eddie's cheeks, as the symbiote looked into his eyes.

_You found me._

_**You found me.** _

The Symbiote pressed its fangs against Eddie's mouth, and the man kissed them, then he kissed its skin, felt it quiver under his lips.

They held each other for a long time, until the Symbiote started shifting into his arms, looking for even more contact, and their embrace turned from comforting to sensual again. Trying to get as near to each other as possible short of actually fusing together. As if to reassure each other of their closeness even as distinct beings.

“Sweet...” Eddie took a tendril into his mouth, sucking on it, feeling it twirl and flutter against his tongue. The Symbiote resumed to stroke and push and caress his whole body, and soon enough Eddie was fully hard again. He reached to the wall for support, as he whispered to his other to come to him. The pressure around his cock was maddening and yet so delicious at the same time, and he pushed back against the tentacle probing him and felt the symbiote shiver, felt its pleasure tickling his mind, like sparks.

It took him a moment, through his hazy state, to understand.

Their bond, even now... the Symbiote wasn't hiding from it anymore.

_Love? Are you sure?_

_**want to be closer** _

_You are..._

As they moved passionately he could feel his sensations resonate in the bond. His desire, his need, the pleasure and the anticipation of an even greater bliss... Like in a house of mirrors, their love and their lust were endlessly reflected, until becoming indistinguishable. It was an intimacy never experienced before, a pull from his brain to his gut, so arousing...

Fuck, he thought he might come just by his other's trembling presence.

The Symbiote's thought pattern broke into his mind, but there was no panic or fear now. Just eagerness to feel more... and a loss of control that was unusual for the Symbiote... a chance for Eddie to be the one to take care of his other...

_**eddie... this is so much... please...** _

_I'm here my love. Stay with me. Let me..._

He ran his hands over and through the Symbiote's body, so that it could know just how _good_ it felt. He licked and bit and pushed against it, against the ever-shifting, beautiful body.

“You always are so good to me, babe. I want to make it good for you too.” Eddie laughed, breathlessly. “I want to make you _squirm_.”

_**yesssss** _

Eddie brought his hand down to grab his cock, joining the Symbiote's touch, and started pumping himself, moving together with the tentacle pushing to fill him. The Symbiote covered his hand, melting away and coalescing again over his fingers. It ran its tongue all over his chest, leaving a thick trail of saliva to drip down his belly, then it wrapped the tongue around his throat, anchoring them both with the touch, as they lost themselves in the joined pleasure.

_**more...!** _ it begged, and Eddie was only too happy to comply, quickening his pace, then slowing it down again, grinning at how much pleasure he knew his other was feeling... oh they couldn't last much longer through this bliss... he stroke themselves faster, chasing the edge, reaching...

_They_ came. Eddie's mouth opened in a silent wail, while the Symbiote made a _sound,_ seared straight into his brain, that he had never heard before, a sound he now wanted to hear again and again.

He felt the Symbiote's hold on him weaken  _**don't let me go** _ and he caught it, cradled it into his arms and kept it close to his heart, closer than his heart. 

Eddie didn't know how he still managed to stand on his feet. He felt dizzy, as the Symbiote came to and started to give him small licks. Then it noticed where his cum had hit the shower wall. It leaned down, and under Eddie's mesmerized eyes it licked the thick drops off the tiles.

“...oh, fuck me.” Eddie breathed out.

The Symbiote looked at him.

_**again?** _ it asked, not even bothering to hide the eagerness into its tone.

Eddie burst out laughing. He watched his other creep over his skin to wrap around his arm, and kissed its head.

“Just let me get to the bed, at least until I can still walk...” he said, grinning.

They weren't going to get much rest that night, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and opinions are very welcome!
> 
>  _Update:_ please check out [this amazing art](http://glowtide.tumblr.com/post/178918303094/let-me-take-care-of-you-inspired-by-closer) Massy made for this story!


End file.
